Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communications, and amongst other things to multiple frequency band operation.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication such as voice and data. A typical wireless data system, or network, provides multiple users access to one or more shared resources. A system may use a variety of multiple access techniques such as Frequency Division Multiplexing (FDM), Time Division Multiplexing (TDM), Code Division Multiplexing (CDM), and others.
Example wireless networks include cellular-based data systems. The following are several such examples: (1) the “TIA/EIA-95-B Mobile Station-Base Station Compatibility Standard for Dual-Mode Wideband Spread Spectrum Cellular System” (the IS-95 standard), (2) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP) and embodied in a set of documents including Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214 (the W-CDMA standard), (3) the standard offered by a consortium named “3rd Generation Partnership Project 2” (3GPP2) and embodied in “TR-45.5 Physical Layer Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum Systems” (the IS-2000 standard), and (4) the high data rate (HDR) system that conforms to the TIA/EIA/IS-856 standard (the IS-856 standard).
Other examples of wireless systems include Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) such as the IEEE 802.11 standards (i.e. 802.11(a), (b), or (g)). Improvements over these networks may be achieved in deploying a Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO) WLAN comprising Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) modulation techniques. IEEE 802.11(e) has been introduced to improve upon some of the shortcomings of previous 802.11 standards.
Networks such as the 802.11 networks operate using one of several pre-defined channels within unlicensed spectrum. Alternate networks may be deployed within the same spectrum that achieve higher throughput by using higher bandwidth channels. A network may use a frequency allocation that comprises one or more of legacy pre-defined channels. Such networks, if deployed in the same spectrum as legacy systems, may need to avoid interference with or interoperate with legacy systems. It is desirable to deploy networks so as to more efficiently use the available spectrum. There is therefore a need in the art for bandwidth allocation methods for efficient use of the shared spectrum, for detecting interference or collisions with other systems, and/or redeploying in alternate bandwidth when interference is detected.